super smashers meet my little pony!
by Harper1021
Summary: the mane six go to smash land for a brawl tournament
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: once again I don't own any of these characters but once again did you honestly think I did?! _**

**Smashers meet the pony's. **

**By Harper1021**

**Chapter one. Pinky. Hug. time. **

**"Rainbow Rainbow! Come down here! It's every pony's favourite time! Pinky hug time! And your last on my list!" Pinkypie yelled excitedly up to Rainbowdash, who was lounging on her cloud. **

**"Oh great pinky hug time. Last week with pinky hug time I almost died." **

**"What was that Rainbow?" **

**"Uh nothing Pinky! Just stretching my sore wings. Mnh. **

**S-O-R-E SORE!" Rainbow lied. **

**"Oh poor Rainbow. She must be sad to be floating up there all alone. Hey maybe I should give her two extra squeeze Pinky hugs! Yes that's what I'll do. HAY RAINBOW! COME DOWN FOR YOUR HUG(s)!" Pinky yelled not taking the hint and leaving. Rainbow rolled her eyes. **

**"You can always count on Pinkypie to not take any leave now hints. Hello pain good bye comfort." Rainbow sighed to herself as she glided off her cloud. **

**"Rainbow you look sad. Just for that you get TWO Pinky hugs. Extra squeeze ones too! " Pinky exclaimed happily. Rainbow wished she was in the crystal kingdom right then. But Pinky would just give her all the hugs when she got back so... There's no time like the present! Pinky gave Rainbow a bone crushing hug, and Rarity was walking by and later swore (purely for the sake of her friends feeling) she heard Rainbows wing crack. Pinky let her friend go for a minute to let her recuperate. **

**"Ooh my wing! My poor poor wing. I'm going to have to go to the hospital for that. My poor wing!" Rainbow moaned. **

**"Oh well I'll hug you again and it will feel better Pinky said. **

**"No no Pinky I-" Rainbow started but could not finish because she was once again embraced in another suffocating hug. Once you where down on pinky's list there was no escape. The only one who got occasional leave was Rarity. She would get into such a kerfluffle if pinky hugged her whilst she was in a new design. So when pinky was going to hug Rarity she would tell her in the morning so that Rarity would wear a *simple* frock. After the hug's Rainbow was sent to a hospital in canter lot for her *poor* wing. The wing was fine, just a little bruised. Rainbow was just acting. She wanted to get away from pinky and the ambulance pony new what she meant, for he too used to live in pony vill. Pinky hug time was the whole reason he moved to canter lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. The letter.

Rainbowdash came home the next day all better and twilightsparkle had received a mysterious invitation to the land of brawl and the mansion of smash bros. the things inviting them where called hands.  
"Ah Rainbow! Just the pony I wanted to see. I need you to round up Pinky, Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity. Tell them to meet me here now. It's something important that we discuss." Twilight ordered Rainbow.  
"But I-"  
"No rainbow. No time for that round up the gang and bring your self too. DO IT NOW RAINBOWDASH!" Twilight was getting frustrated. Rainbow left in a hurry.  
"Oh spike I'm jut so worried! I don't know what this means! If the girls think its fishy too then I'm sending a letter to princess celestia." Twilight confided in spike.  
"You know you are PRINCESS twilightsparkle. You can make decisions starting any time now. Any time at all."  
"Yes spike I know I'm a princess but I'm a new princess! I mean why me? Even pinky could have been a better princess." She cried.  
"Pinky would have the village turned to a giant cake. And rainbow would have added a flying course every where. Fluttershy would have turned the town into a petting zoo! Applejack would have um turned the whole place into an apple farm! And Rarity, well I don't want to go into her. " spike finished.  
" Rarity would have turned the whole place into a diamond encrusted fashion central! Thanks spike. I guess you where right." Twilight thanked spike. Just then all of the pony gang came bursting through the doors.  
"So why did ya call us here, sugar plum?" Applejack asked.  
"Well I received a letter from an unknown land inviting us to come and be guest smashers in a brawl tournament. They said. Well I'll just read it too you.

Dear Princess Twilightsparkle,

We invite you and five of your friends to come and compete in our smash tournament. There will be food, beds, washrooms, and everything else provided. If you choose to join us, you will be entered in our smash tournament as guest brawlers. You will how ever have to come up with your own smash name and costume. Please if you choose to join us then give your reply letter to the Pegasus Derpy hooves. She will deliver it to us.  
We await your answer.  
Your friends,

Master and Crazy Hand.

Is it just me or does that sound weird?" Twilight finished.  
"Weird as weird can be Twilight." Applejack (AJ) answered.  
"Ooh! I could perfect a sonic rain boom as my move!" Rainbow dreamed.  
"Oh the animals there must need taking care of! Poor poor creatures." Fluttershy crooned.  
"Mmmm I wonder if they have cake!" Pinky bounced.  
"The costumes! Oh I will design them my self! What an honer!" Rarity daydreamed.  
"Girls. Girls! GIRLS!" Twilight yelled. All attention was turned to Twilight.  
"Now it's not for shore that we will go. Now what do you think is it queer to get a letter from two random strangers who ones name is CRAZY? Litterally!" Twilight questioned.  
" it's weird." Rainbowdash agreed.  
"Weeeeeiiiiiiirrrrrddd!" Pinkypie sang.  
"It's queer darling." Rarity soothed  
"That's fishy." AJ agreed.  
"Fishy like good to eat or fishy like weeeeeeeiiiiiiiiirrrrrrd!" Pinky asked.  
"Weeeeeiiiirrrrrd. Pinky weird." AJ answered.  
"Um I um think that um those um hands are um not to be um t-t-trusted." Fluttershy whispered.  
"But we still want to go!" They cheered.  
"Spike! Right to the hands. Dear mr crazy and master hands, we have accepted your offer and will be arriving next Tuesday. Please have one book room, one cloud room, one farm room, one fashion room, one animal room and one party room decorated and prepared for us.  
-your friends  
-princess twilight, and friends"  
So spike wrote to the hands and gave the letter to derpy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three the arrival

Almost a day later they got a reply letter  
Dear princess twilight jand friends,  
This is wonderful news! We await your arrival in one weeks time. See you there!  
\- master and crazy hand

Next Tuesday...  
"Oh twilight! The costumes are ready! Shall I put them on the univers train?"  
"Twilight I made some apple fritters, cakes, pies, muffins, ect. Where do I put em?"  
" hey twilight! Can I bring my agility hoops? Will the wonder bolts be there?"  
" ooh! Twilight are they going to have party's? Should I bring my cannon?"  
" ooh the poor animals twilight. Can I bring .. "  
"ENOUGH! Rarity thank you put the costumes on the train. Applejack same goes for you. No the wonder opts wont be there and yes rainbow you can bring your hoops. Pinky I don't know if there's going to be party's but you can bring your cannon. Fluttershy. I'm sorry I scard you you can bring whatever you want. Any more questions?"  
" I don't think so sugar" apple jack replied.  
"Good. Then lets get on that train!"  
At there destination...  
The six ponys stepped off the train and on to the platform. There was a big group of weird pink things with odd hooves standing there. The littlest one was holding a sign saying "welcome pony vill friends we will take you to smash mansion."  
"That's us girls." Twilight said. They walked over there. The small one dropped the sign and said " hi! I'm toon link! But every one calls me tiny trouble or trouble maker. Some times is just why you little-" toon link started, only to be cut off by a tall fleshy thing (apparently called humans) that had a blue mane and a really pointy thing called a sword.  
"We really call him T.L. I'm Ike. Don't poke me or your going to regret it. ESPECIALLY if you poke me with a stick. Kestrel and eregon the first and there shape shifting friend paid. But unfortunately Harper and reega didn't. Curse there soals." Ike muttered the last bit. That received a sharp kick from a boy in green with a weird hat.  
"Don't mind Ike. He's always thretining people. I'm link. And this is Zelda and this is Marth and this is Roy. Welcome to smash land. We will now take you to our mansion called SMASH MANSION. Lets go!" Link laughed. An hour later the phoneys new every thing about humans and there weird ways. Then they arrived at smash mansion. There where people brawling on platforms and on grass of people swimming and just hanging out. Then, in the middle of everything, a castle bigger than the one in canter lot. Bigger than poney vill!  
"Gulp. Lets get to our rooms girls."twilight shuddered. Behind her she heard rarity talking to link.  
"Link! Your hat is simply awefull! Who is your stylist? I must have a word with them! What?! No stylist?! I will have to take this disaster into my own hooves! Link you must look your best at all times. Don't you know..." Rarity talked all the way to her room. 


End file.
